


Carpet

by sinofwriting



Category: Machine Gun Kelly (Musician)
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:27:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22314790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinofwriting/pseuds/sinofwriting
Summary: G. “What a pretty sight.”
Relationships: Colson Baker | Machine Gun Kelly/JP Cappelletty | Rook/You
Kudos: 16





	Carpet

Kells and Rook stumble into the house laughing, their bodies swaying slightly as they’re pushed inside their own house by friends. Before they can ask, why everyone seems so eager to get rid of them, their front door shuts. “Make sure to lock it!” Slim shouts through the door.

Rook follows Slim’s instruction, while Kells slips off his shoes and wanders into the kitchen. “Y/Ns asleep.” Kells whispers, gesturing to the note on the counter, saying she was sorry that she wasn’t up for their return from the short tour they did.  
He shrugs, “I’ll just be happy to sleep in the same bed again.”  
The older, makes a noise in agreement. Both setting off to the bedroom.

Stepping into the bedroom, Rook is glad he remembered to take off his shoes after locking the door. He had forgotten that they had gotten new carpet put in, and he knew that Y/N would kill him, if she found out he walked into the room with shoes on.

Rounding the small corner, that hides the bed from view. They both stop in their tracks. With only the bedside table lights on, the lighting was dim and bathed Y/N in a nearly golden glow. The red lingerie that was on her body, made her look like a devil despite the angelic expression on her face.

“What a pretty sight.” Kells mutters, already in motion, as he starts to undress.  
She smiles up at the blonde, when he gets to the end of the bed. His boxers the only thing on, having years of practice in getting undressed in seconds. “I think I like mine better.” Her eyes flicker to Rook, making it known she wasn’t just talking about one of her boys, but both. She gently touches the new tattoo on his chest, before pressing a kiss to it. “I like this a lot.”  
Kells grins at her, running a hand through her hair. “I think you’ll like Rook’s too.”


End file.
